The present invention relates to an LC filter. More specifically, the present invention relates to an LC filter which includes a plurality of inductors connected to series between lines on which a high-frequency signal is transmitted, each of the inductors being constructed by a pair of inductance conductors which are formed on the both main surfaces of a base plate and connected to each other through a throughhole. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are illustrative views showing one example of a conventional LC filter consituting the background of the invention, and FIG. 1A is a top plan view and FIG. 1B is a bottom plan view thereof. In an LC filter 1, first and second inductance conductors 3a, 3a, --- and 3b, 3b, --- are respectively formed on the both main surfaces of a base plate 2. These first and second inductance conductors 3a, 3a, --- and 3b, 3b, --- are electrically connected through throughholes 4, 4, --- for each pair so as to constitute a plurality of inductors. In addition, chip-type monolithic capacitors 6, 6, --- are mounted between the first inductance conductors 3a, 3a, --- and connecting terminals 5, 5, ---. Thus, the LC filter 1 is constructed by these inductors and capacitors.
In the above described conventional LC filter, since it is necessary to mount the chip capacitor on the base plate, there was a disadvanage that the manufacturing thereof is complex and therefore the cost thereof becomes high.